This invention relates to the isolation and purification of biologically active substances from milk and related raw materials. More Particularly, this invention relates to treatments of the milk and related raw materials containing at least one of lactoperoxidase (LPO), secretory component (SC) and lactoferrin (LF) with an ion exchange chromatography to separate and produce them, respectively.
The lactoperoxidase, secretory component and lactoferrin obtained by the present invention have various physiological activities and may be used for pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, foods and drinks, and feeds.